PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT (LEADERSHIP, PLANNING AND EVALUATION) The University of Michigan Comprehensive Cancer Center (UMCCC) has an effective and long-standing process for leadership, planning and evaluation that engages Senior Leaders, Program Leaders (PL), internal and external leaders, Shared Resource (SR) Directors, UMCCC members and staff. UMCCC employs several planning and evaluation groups, supported in part by the CCSG funds, including: weekly Senior Leadership Council (SLC) meetings; monthly Executive Committee (EC) meetings; senior leadership retreats for formal strategic planning; Research Program meetings and retreats; SR Scientific Oversight Committee (SR SOC) and Directors and Managers meetings (SRDM); External Advisory Board (EAB), Internal Advisory Board (IAB), Education Leadership Council, and ad hoc scientific consultant; and Chair?s Advisory Committee. Planning and Evaluation is essential to UMCCC?s research mission and a regular part of the senior leadership?s activities. The UMCCC?s well-established system utilizes a continuous cycle of planning and evaluation to ensure Programs, SRs, and other UMCCC critical services (e.g., clinical research, community outreach and engagement, education and training) are aligned with the UMCCC vision, mission, and strategic plan. This mechanism allows the SLC to make adjustments to resources, priorities, and initiatives, if necessary.